


Flashing Before My Eyes

by Write_in_Red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_in_Red/pseuds/Write_in_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw my life flash before my eyes… It was different that what I had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashing Before My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> \-- Trigger Warning -- 
> 
> Character Death
> 
> Life is literally flashing before Harry's eyes, and he thinks about the some of his choices and their consequences. Written as Harry evaluating and appreciating his friendship with Draco. Could be seen as slash, if you squint, like really hard.

I saw my life flash before my eyes… It was different that what I had expected.

But I assume seeing your whole life pass by in seconds is odd anyway. Everyone just assumes that if you see your life flash before your eyes that it will be all those good times, the amazing memories. 

Not me. I guess I can't even die without being out of the ordinary. Big surprise there, I'm Harry Bloody Potter, the Boy Who Wouldn't Freakin' Die. I have to do everything with my own flair and usual recklessness. They'll have to change my name now…

I did charge into the battlefield alone with great plans of the final destruction of Voldemort, I just wasn't planning on dying as well, or taking anyone with me. 

It is strange, these last few minutes, lying here in a heap bruised, bloody, and broken. I can't seem to concentrate; I wonder why that is… Is it because my blood is flowing from my body in several places at a steady pace, or is it because of the magnitude of the events that just took place?

I keep seeing the times I was a jerk to you, they flash before my eyes as a continual slide show; showcasing my lowest moments. Those times when I turned you away, when I rejected you, or when I caused you pain.

Don't get me wrong, you deserved a lot of what you got. But I should have been the bigger man and let childish and petty grudges lie after last year. 

I didn't though, and now I am sorry. You continually amaze me. Going against your father. Siding with the "Light" and working to form relationships with those you thought beneath you. The last thing you did will be engraved in my mind as long as I live, even if it is just these few moments…

Oh, it hurts. And everything is growing dim.

Hmm. Ron and Hermoine are swimming in front of my face, I can't decide if they are really here or if they are a figment of my imagination trying to comfort me in these last minutes. 

I think they are real, they keep shaking me…don't they realize that that hurts? 

I am broken, utterly. My delusions and dreams alike are shattered; kind of like my glasses, which are pushed into my face in a most painful way.

I wish I could tell you what you mean to me. 

I can't though, all I can really see is your hair spread across your face in disarray, and your empty eyes staring at me. But you have a peaceful expression on your face. You're stupid, I hope you know. 

I was supposed to be the only one to die, other than Voldemort, of course. You didn't listen to me, and you rushed into danger needlessly, but with Gryffindor thoughtlessness that would make any Gryffindor proud! I wonder if I finally rubbed off on you.

It's to late, I want to tell them, let me go. 

But I can barely breath, much less speak. I wish I had been able to tell you what I am thinking and feeling, but I think you know. 

If you don't and I see you again, after, I am going to make sure that you know that I cherished our friendship. It was strange, and full of fights and arguments, but it was unique and the push I needed at the end to do what needed to be done. 

So, if you can hear me, Draco Malfoy, I'm glad I was your friend.

I think I am just going to close my eyes, I am so tired. 

It hurts to breath. In and out, isn't that how it is supposed to work? I forget.

Dark. I like the dark, it means I can rest. 

Blessed rest.


End file.
